Elsword:The Triplets Curse
by XAdellX
Summary: Everything goes crazy when Lord Knight sits on a random rock which gives Him,Rune Slayer,& Infinity Sword a curse and to break this curse they must...have sex.Elsword X Aisha.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Triplets Curse...**_

**Adell: Alright guys,so here's another story and it's about Lord Knight,Rune Slayer,and Infinity Sword,And I also don't know if it'll be good as last time but whatever. ^^''**

**LK: Oh~ so this time it'll be about us three. o.o**

**RS: WOO!This rocks! XD**

**IS: So what is it about this time?**

**Adell: Just find out by reading the story. o.o**

**IS: Fine then =.=**

**LK: I-I just looked through the script...**

**RS: You did?What happens then?**

**LK: First use Sword Fire okay?**

**RS: Um...okay? -uses Sword Fire-**

**LK: -Throws the script on RS's sword and it burns-**

**RS: W-What the heck was that for?!**

**LK: I think I might like this script somehow?**

**RS: ._.ll**

**IS: Well...**

**LK: -Looks at RS- You better be ready too...**

**RS: F-For what?**

**LK: You'll find out after... **

**IS: **

**RS: -Pats LKs shoulder- S-So what's gonna happen? ^^''**

**LK: ...**

**EM: -Appears out of nowhere- Would you care to tell me what happens Lord Knight? -uses her cute charms-**

**LK: -Blushes then looks away- F-Fine. -whispers in her ear-**

**EM: WHAT?!**

**Girls: What happens?**

**EM: -Group huddles the girls-**

**GA: Well...I guess we know why our little knight is happy I guess? ^^''**

**VP: -Uses dark cloud on RS while looking at him with one red eye-**

**RS: -Crawls on the ground-S-Someone...Help me...**

**IS: Well...I guess I'll get outta here. **

**WS: CHUNGS AND RAVENS GO GET HIM!**

**IS: W-What?! -Trys to use Lightning Step but doesn't have enough time-**

**TR: -Puts explosive traps around him-**

**VP: Thanks for the help. ^^**

**TR: Your welcome. XD**

**Adell: -Pats TRs head- Now that's a good girl. ^^**

**TR: Y-Yesh~...I-I meant yes. *ahem***

**GA: Still enjoying that petting I see... XD**

**Adell: -Pats GAs head-Calm down now.**

**GA: -Moans a little-**

**Adell: -Stops petting-I-I should really stop that...**

**WS: W-Why won't you pet my head? T-T**

**Adell: Alright alright,fine then. -Pets every girls heads- happy now?**

**Girls: -All moan in pleasure-**

**Adell: -Blushes- W-Well I guess I have somewhere to go to...**

**GA: GRAB HIM!**

**WS: -Hugs me-Pet me more!**

**VP: Me also!**

**GA: I just can't get enough of that.**

**BtM: I feel good when he does that. ^^**

**TR: B-But he was supposed to be patting my head. T^T**

**Adell: UGH!LET'S JUST START THE STORY!**

**Girls: -Sits down waiting for head to get petted-**

**Adell: Fine I'll do it. -_-''**

**Ara: Um...Could I be in the story? ^^''**

**Adell: Of course you can. -pets Aras head-**

**Ara: -Falls down while moaning-I want to be petted more~**

**Adell: What is this new found power? ._.ll**

* * *

_**Ages for all characters**_

_**Elsword: 16**_

_**Aisha: 18**_

_**Rena: Unknown**_

_**Raven: 27**_

_**Chung: 16**_

_**Ara: 20**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Where It Began_  
**

**_In The Forest..._**

**_The Triplets POV_**

LK,RS,& IS go into the forest to train and suddenly RS asked a random question "So Lord Knight who are you gonna choose?" as he said while shooting runes into the air.

"Huh,what are you talking about?" Said LK confused.

IS puts his arm around the back of his neck "Oh,you what he's talking about."

"No,seriously guys what are you two talking about?" LK still says confused.

RS facepalms while replying with "We mean,who are you gonna choose between Elemental Master,Void Princess,and Dimension witch?"

LK stabs his sword into the ground "Why are you guys asking that question?" while he says calmly.

"Oh come on tell us,nah,just kidding we already know you like Elemental Master." RS says to LK.

"H-How did you guys find out?!" as LK questions them.

IS sits on a rock "Dude we've been watching you the whole time staring at her while were eating."

RS then sits on a rock "So why don't you ask her out already if you like her that much?"

"I would if I could,but then she probably likes someone else." LK says sadly.

RS then says "What are you talking about she likes you,I mean she stares at you while you aren't looking."

"R-Really?" LK replies happily.

"Yup,that's right,makes me want to steal her from you."RS says suddenly.

"Wait what?" LK then says confused again.

"Just kidding man."RS says trying to calm him down.

LK then goes towards a rock to sit on it "Phew,I thought you were pretty serious right there." LK sits while the rock starts glowing.

"LORD KNIGHT WATCH OUT!" RS tries to grab him from their with IS but they all get blasted with light.

*Cough*"Ugh...what was that all about?" LK says while trying stand.

"I don't know but that light hit me hard." IS said while getting up along with RS.

"What was that light anyways?" RS says while thinking.

All three of them go up to the rock but nothing seems to happen "Well I guess we can stop training for today,what do you say guys?" LK says causally.

RS replies with "Yeah sure,I've seen enough random things for today."

*Sigh*"Guess we'll have to since it's getting dark" IS says while holding his sword on his shoulder.

All three of them go to the inn while saying nothing except thinking about what just happened.

GA greets them "Welcome back home you three" as she says with a smile on her face.

"Um...Why are you three so dirty today?" as EM questions them.

"Oh random things happened,so yeah..." LK says while walking to the bathroom to get washed up with RS & IS.

RS then says "So you guys wanna tell them what happened?"

"We can do it while were eating at dinner then" LK replies while washing his hands.

"We'll I'm done so I'm gonna go eat." IS comments while walking away.

All three of them walk to table where everyone is at while LK sits in front EM,RS in front of VP,& IS in front of DW.

"So how did you three get so dirty today?" BM says Drinking some water.

"Oh we were just training till I sat on this rock and it started glowing"LK says while picking up his food with a fork to eat.

WS replies with "Glowing?"

EM then sees food on LKs face and goes to wipe it off "Baka, you have some food on your cheek.

LK blushes and gets mesmerized by EMs cute actions and face for being so close "T-Thanks..."

EM gives him a wink "Your welcome."

VP and DW does the same to RS & IS.

"I-I don't need your babying Dimension Witch!" IS says while blushing.

"Thanks Void Princess." RS says thankfully.

DC then comments "Well well...aren't we being friendly here." as he says while laughing.

IP whacks him on the head "OW,w-what was that for?" DC says while rubbing his head.

"She says your being childish" TT comments while eating his food.

IP Punches TT in the stomach "Ugh...what was that for?" TT rubs his stomach.

"Because you two are being idiots and you called me a "She" when I'm obviously a boy.

LK,RS, & IS felt something weird so they all looked down.

LK spits his water out with RS & IS doing the same.

GA says worried "What's wrong,does the water taste weird?"

"Dunno,but I could just use Airelinna to clean it." WS says looking at the three of them.

"I-It's nothing really" LK says casually.

"But your face is red,here let me check" EM put her forehead on LKs and he starts blushing and thinks "W-Whats happening to me?!"

LK then grabs EM across the table and pins her on the floor "Oh my" GA says while looking at them on the ground while noticing something.

EM looks down at LK "L-Lord Knight, y-you have an erection for me? EM blushes.

"I-I can't stop it, you're just too cute."LK looks at RS & IS "G-GUYS IT'S THE CURSE!" everyone looked surprised but then they saw RS & IS doing the same to them on the ground.

LK then brings her to the couch while bending her over and taking off her white jacket from her promotion clothes "L-Lord Knight w-what are you doing and w-what's this about a curse?" EM says while moaning a little.

"S-SOMEONE STOP ME!" LK yells out loudly at them,TT,IP & DC got LK and tied him up while BM,RF,& VC tied IS and RS up.

"Elemental master find something out about this "curse" and fast!" GA says seriously.

EM looks through some books "I'll try" while she replies with confidence.

"Is this really happening?" BM facepalms.

RF gives a stupid smile "I think I know how to break the curse..."

"Your plan is probably gonna be stupid this time." DC turns him down.

"It is but hear me out on this one okay?"RF says while trying to convince them. "What if they had to have sex to break the curse?"

VC replies "That's a stupid idea"

"Exactly!I mean what if it did work?" RF says thinking.

"I-I can't hold it in,E-Elemental Master p-please sit on my lap." LK begged her.

"F-Fine but you better calm down." EM sits in LKs lap then he licks her neck "AHH~ B-Baka what are you doing?!","I...can't hold it in...you're just too cute..." LK replies.

"J-Just forget it." She then feels something under her and tries to ignore it but moans in pleasure a little. "I-I l-lo-" EM covers her mouth.

"Find anything yet?" as DC asks EM.

"N-NOT YET!JUST LET ME KEEP FEELING I-I-I MEANT SEARCHING FOR IT!" EM shouts at him.

"Just calm down Elemental Master and did you just say..._feel_?" as GA questions her.

"I-I DID NOT!" EM starts blushing madly.

"Is that so?It seems like your enjoying this situation..." GA smirks.

"HERE I FOUND IT SO BE QUIET!" she points to the cure...

WS looks at the cure for them "Oh my..."

Ara stops eating and takes a look at the cure on the book "Well..."

EM replies "W-What wrong?"

"Read it for yourself." Ara hands her the book.

"W-WHAT?!" EM shouts. "B-But we can't do this!"

"I guess I was right?" RF says while looking at the book.

LK leans on EMs back "T-Tell us what we have to do..."

"W-WHO THE HELL PUT US IN THIS POSITION?!" IS shouts.

BM,RF, & VC whistles while walking away.

"T-THIS IS GAY SOMEONE HELP US!" RS shouts at his comrades.

DC bursts out laughing while IP helps them out.

TT whispers "Time to post this on the internet..." as he says with an evil smile.

LK looks at EM "So what do we have to do?I'll do anything that can cure us." EM whispers in his ears "_Sex_..." LK got an even harder thinking about it "AHH~B-Baka stop getting like that!","S-Sorry."

"Well good luck you guys" GA goes to her room while the rest go to theirs.

"W-What are we going to do?" asks the LK

"F-Fine I'll let you be my "first" okay?" EM blushes hard.

"F-F-First?" LK was surprised that she said that.

EM says to both VP & DW "Void Princess and Dimension Witch you both have to make your first with the both of those two while mine is Lord Knight okay?" EM drags LK to her room while they the other bring IS & RS to theirs.

"Um...uh...Elemental Master are you sure you want this?" EM goes to him,sits in his lap then kisses him "Of course I want this."

* * *

**Adell: Well then...**

**LK: M-Me and Elemental Master are going to have our first time together. o.o**

**EM: I hope you like it then~ -winks-**

**LK: Um...ok? ^^''**

**RS: Why is this happening? ._.ll**

**IS: So that's supposed to happen? ._.**

**GA: Well looks like those three are gonna have a good time ;D**

**WS: Can I get my head petted still? ;~;**

**Adell: Fine then. -pets WS head-**

**Ara: I still want mine also! T-T**

**GA: Don't forgot me. ^^**

**BtM: I still want to get petted too.**

**VP: I want to get petted so badly. T~T**

**CN: May I also feel this thing you call "pet" that feels good?**

**CEM: Queens go first!**

**CN: I am also a "Queen" you know?**

**CBS: I want to feel this "pet" also.**

**Adell: Anddd the Eve's are here also. ._.ll**

**All Eves: Yesh!**

**CEM: Now pet me.**

**CN: You fool hurry up I want to know what it feels like.**

**CBS: I want to see it.**

**Adell: Okay okay!Just calm down.**

**CEM: How rude,is that how you talk to a Queen?**

**Adell: Fine I'm sorry. _ _ll -pets CN,CEM,& CBS's head-**

**CN: -Falls to the ground on her knees while blushing- L-Looks like I have a new w-weakness.**

**CEM: S-Same here. -blushes-**

**CBS: -blushes-**

**Adell: S-She has emotions...**

**CBS: -Lays on my lap- More...petting...**

**Adell: S-She's knocked out... ._.ll**

**BM: Haven't seen this before.**

**RF: WE MUST TAKE A PICTURE FOR EVIDENCE!**

**VC: We can show it to her later to tell her that she does have emotions. o.o**

**TT: I'll take it. ._. -gets camera ready and takes a picture-**

**Adell: G-Guys. -_-''**

**DC: What it's just a picture. o3o**

**IP: There's nothing wrong with that at least.**

**Adell: Fine forget it. -pats the girls head-**

**Girls: -Falls on their knees and moans-**

**Adell: I-I guess they really like getting petted,well I guess I'll end it here then so bye? ^^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adell: We'll I'm back guys **

**LK: What took you so long?**

**Adell: What?I just had to help some guild mates,friends,and random people. o.o**

**LK: Random people?**

**Adell: Yup,like I was walking around feita then people started to invite me to their parties to help them. XD**

**LK: Well as long as you're helping people.**

**Adell: Oh and here's one my friends I've been helping out in Elsword also,I'll just call her Light (****_Light15XV_****) I guess? ^^''**

**Light: Hello. \o.o/**

**Adell: Also she says I'm famous for making these chungy faces XD (Look to the right) - o.o**

**Light: I should bring Kitty here. o.o**

**Adell: Why? **

**Light: I need company. o.o**

**Adell: Fine go ahead. ._.**

**Light: -Brings in Kitty- Come on in. \o.o/**

**Kitty: Hello. o.o/**

**Adell: Hello? ^^''**

**Kitty: Adell?**

**Adell: Yes Ma'am? o.o**

**Kitty: You have a twisted mind for writing this story. o3o**

**Adell: -Petrified in shock-**

**Light: You petrified him. ._.ll**

**Kitty: I-It wasn't on purpose. ^^''**

**Light: Let's just start the story. ._.ll**

**Adell: -Gets unpetrified- That...was harsh... T^T**

**Kitty: No it wasn't it.**

**Adell: Ok fine it wasn't,let's just start the story. =3=**

**LK: Barely talk time for us this time huh?**

**Adell: Yup,oh well,let's start.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Cure **

"S-So Aisha" LK says while EM takes off his shirt "W-What if there was another cure?"

EM goes up to LK face to face "Oh don't be silly,this is the only cure."

"W-Well if you say so." LK agreed.

DC barges in LKs room "GUYS WE FOUND THE REAL CURE!"

"Tch." EM says while biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" LK asks EM "Oh it's nothing."She gives him a kiss on the cheek while he rubs it getting dragged out the room by EM "Woah calm down Elemental Master."

GA then hands them the book for the cure "Here you go love birds~"

"So this is the cure huh?" EM answers.

"Yeah Reckless Fist accidently dropped a book and it read "How To Cure Curses" and that's basically it I guess?" As DC replies to them.

"Thanks for finding the cure buddy." LK says while giving a high-five RF.

RF high-fives him back "No problem man,as long as I'm helpful."

"All right let's get to reading...and...all I have to do is..." LK had a dumb-founded expression on his face.

EM then asks him "What is it?Tell me." She said a little worried.

"We all have to sing."LK said dumb-founded still.

"So we ready to sing guys?" BM said while getting mics ready.

"OH I KNOW WHAT SONG!" RF yelled while wanting to choose.

DC then face-palms "Don't tell me..."

"Oh hell no..." IP curses at what he's saying.

"Oh yes it is!" RF then grabs a mic and starts to sing. (Feel free to sing along ;D watch?v=s5OZdeLy-Zc)

* * *

_**I Am Going To Make A DERP Out Of You!**_

"Let's get down to buisness...to defeat...the Huns~! D:

"Did they send me...daughters~!"

"When I asked...for SONS~! :D

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met!But you can...BET!Before we're through...mister I'll...make a man...out of you!"

(Next Verse~ :D)

"Tranquil as...the forest...but on fire...Within!"

"Once you find your...center~!"

"You're are sure...to win!"

"You're a spineless,pale,pathetic lots...and you haven't got a clue..."

"Somehow I'll...make a man...out of you~!"

(Let's keep it goin! :D)

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!"

"Say goodbye to those who knew me!"

"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!"

"This guy got'em scared to death!"

"Hope he doesn't see right through me!"

"Now I really wished that I knew how to swim!"

(Here comes my favorite part. XD)

"BE A MAN!"

"You must be swift as the...coursing river~"

"BE A MAN!"

"With all the force of a...great Typhoon!"

"BE A MAN!"

"With all the strength of a...raging fire~"

"Mysterious as...the dark side of...the moon~!" :D

(Aww yeah I'm feelin it! :3)

"Time is racing toward us...till the...Huns~!Arrive~!"

"Heed my every order~!And you might...survive~!"

"You're unsuited for...the rages of war..."

"So pack up!Go home!You're through!"

"How could I...?Make a man...out of you~!"

"BE A MAN!"

"You must be swift as the coursing river~~"

"BE A MAN!"

"With all the force of a great Typhoon!"

"BE A MAN!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire~!"

"Mysterious as...the dark side of...the moon~!"

"BE A MAN!"

"You must be swift as the coursing river~"

"BE A MAN!"

"With all the force of a great Typhoon!"

"BE A MAN!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire~"

"Mysterious as...the dark side of...the moon~!"

**_Song_****_End_**

* * *

RF then wipes his head of sweat "Phew,now that was a good vocale work-out,right guys?"

RF,LK,& EM sees them walking to their seats "Well I guess that lifts the curse." LK said proudly.

"I'm going to go to sleep then *yawns* night guys and looks like you're cured down their aren't cha Lord Knight?"EM answers.

"As long he's cured then...it's...ok..." IP said patting his shoulder.

"What's wrong Iron Paladin?" LK asks confused.

"HOW DID WE FORGOT ABOUT INFINITY SWORD AND RUNE SLAYER!?" IP shouts at him.

"Oh god why..." DC said looking at the wall sweat dropping.

IP then looks at him "You forgot to get them didn't you?" IP says in a scary voice.

"W-What me?W-Who are you kidding it's gotta be someone else you know?L-Like Blade Master or something?" DC responds scared.

"Blade master was setting up the mics..." IP just sat there.

"..." DC sweat dropped while looking for somewhere to escape "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" IP then ties him up.

"This is gonna be a long night..." LK sweat drops.

* * *

__Adell: W-Well that was pretty fun. ^^''

LK: My mind hurts of that song -rubs head-

RF: I'M GOING TO MAKE A DERP OUT OF YOU!WOO!

IP & DC: -Ties him up to a memory-washing machine-

Adell: ._.ll

LK: Gotta feel sorry for him. ^^''

Adell: We'll I guess this is all for now guys,so cya. ^^''


	3. Chapter 3

**Adell: Ok guys and I'm back,so how are we doing today guys? ^^''**

**LK: Good.**

**EM: I'm doing fine. o.o**

**RS: -Picks EM up bridal-style and runs away- I told you I was gonna take her away.**

**EM: B-BAKA!H-Help me Lord Knight!**

**LK: -Trips RS and puts a pillow on the ground so he can fall on it while catching EM- Hello there. ^^**

**EM: H-Hi and thank you for saving me. -blushes-**

**LK: Your welcome...princess. ^^**

**EM: P-P-PRINCESS?! -blushes harder-**

**LK: Is something wrong with it?**

**EM: I-It's nothing,just never mind.**

**RS: Dang,mission failed. -3-**

**LK: -Hits the top of head and makes a huge bump-**

**RS: Okay okay I'm..."sorry."**

**LK: Is that sarcasm I hear?**

**RS: No.**

**Adell: Just calm down guys,I mean I've just been out for a while.**

**LK: All we did was Henir,Secret Dungeons,Temple of Frozen Water (I think that's the name. ^^''),and also Halls of water.**

**Adell: What?I needed my Absolute Weapon and I finished my grendized dragonic set at least.**

**LK: At least we can kill bosses in Henir easier now. XD**

**EM: I looked through some of the scripts Adell.**

**Adell: Yesh?**

**EM: How come most of them is about Elsword and Aisha?Well mostly Lord Knight and I?**

**Adell: Oh well I guess it's because you're the best couple and you look great together. o.o**

**EM: O-Oh... -blushes and hugs LK-**

**LK: -Hugs back while petting her head-There there,calm down now.**

**EM: Let's get started shall we?**

**Adell: Ok. o.o**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Finished At Last**_

_In The Living__ Room..._

"Finally,we are done with this dumb curse." IP sits down.

"So...what should we do now?" LK wondered.

"Dunno,I'm just bored." EM replied.

Everyone sighed in relief while DC was in a corner beaten to a pulp.

* * *

**Adell: O...k...**

**EM: What? o.o**

**Adell: I'm out of ideas. T-T**

**LK: We'll just have to make another story next time huh?**

**Adell: Yeah sorry guys I just don't have anything good right now,so next time I'll make a fantasy story or something I guess? ^^''**

**Elgang: Bye guys **


End file.
